Touch
by Frozengirlintime
Summary: After an accident, the act of touch has become a trauma for Kurt Hummel. After his childhood experiences, Blaine Anderson has become a coward to love. With their meeting, both of them start walking together, one step at a time.
1. The Accident

**A/N: Hello~! I am very very nervous because this is my first glee fanfiction which is a completely new field for me. But I decided to take the risk and write this down because I absolutely fell in love with Kurt Hummel. Yes, so this will be a very Kurt-centric story even though the main couple will be Klaine. Both Kurt and Blaine's sides of the story will be told but I will also concentrate on a lot of Kurt's relationship with other characters.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and it will be nice if you can leave me comments, both encouraging or critical :)**

 **-miaicegirl**

 **Chapter 1: The Accident**

Love was a very far thing for Kurt Hummel. He often dreamed of it, being the romantic person that he is. But when things got too hard, the only thing he could think about was how to survive. When he received the death threat from David Karosky after the angry kiss, Kurt was terribly afraid. The walls he always surrounded himself in was up much higher as he trembled with every turn at every corner. Being who he is, he didn't tell anybody about David's death threat nor did he tell anyone about his fear that was stressing him so much that he couldn't find anything enjoyable anymore. Of course his friends and even Mr. Shue noticed the change in him and knew the cause was Karosky. However, they did not truly understand the seriousness of the situation until it was too late.

An accident, the police had judged. And indeed it was if you look at it that way. David was there at the top of the stairs of McKinley High, waiting for Kurt to come up, knowing which class he was headed next. Kurt, who was emotionally exhausted from the stress, was keeping his guard down as he walked up the stairs without looking up. As soon as he was at the top of the stairs, Kurt was caught in surprise to see David there waiting for him. He gave out a silent scream and in the next second, Kurt found himself falling, back first, down the stairs. He watched as David franticly reach out for him and if Kurt have known better, he would have realized David was trying to save him. However, at that moment, Kurt could only think about wanting to be away from David's grasp as far as possible. He felt as if he was flying and he felt so free for the first time in a long time. Kurt smiled as his beautiful green-blue eyes glimmered before they hollowed into lifelessness.

Kurt Hummel welcomed the darkness, thinking how peaceful he felt without all the pain, fear, and loneliness.

 **XxXx**

"Dad, I'm fine alright. Just give me back my keys."

"Yeah? That's what you told me last time when you fainted on me as soon as you took three steps out of this house!" Burt Hummel bawled at his son as he pointed towards the door for emphasis. "There's no way I'm going to let an incapable drive a car to school, got that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he mouthed silently, _oh god,_ before he looked back at his father once again as he bit his lips. He watched as his father squeeze the keys tighter within his fist before he placed them away into his pocket, far from Kurt's reach.

"Instead I'll drive you to school until you stop those fainting fits," He said more softly and took out his own keys from the other pocket. "Come on kiddo."

Kurt gave out a small sigh before he adjusted the straps of his shoulder bag and followed his father out into the lot. Ever since Kurt was discharged from the hospital, his father was constantly worrying over him which drove him insane. But Kurt did not have the heart to say anything because he knew Burt and Carol had cancelled their wedding due to Kurt's accident. Kurt had insisted that Carol and Finn should not delay their moving in but everyone including Burt had decided that it was best to delay the move, in order not to stress Kurt more than necessary. Finn also seemed to have trouble interacting with Kurt because of the guilt of not being able to "protect" him from Karosky's bullying even though Kurt believed it was none of Finn's business.

Ever since Kurt was discharged from the hospital, he had fainted enough times that it was concerning. Sometimes he fainted in random moments but most of the time it was when people reached out to touch him. Since then everyone was so cautious of him that it was starting to stress him out. He understood that they were all worried for him and he was appreciative towards their concern but this was all too much for him. Also now that Karosky had transferred to another school after the accident, Kurt felt that all the protection was unnecessary.

"You have to come back home as soon as you're done with your show choir practice," Burt started without taking his eyes off the road. "Also, you can't lie about fainting cause I asked Finn to look out for you."

Kurt again rolled his eyes. Now he understood how his father must have felt when he was fussing over his health, before and especially after his heart attack. "Talk about personal space," Kurt muttered under his breath but was audible enough for his father to hear.

Burt gave his son a brief look. Then suddenly he pulled over the car and turned towards Kurt with a firm stare. "Look Kurt. I know I'm breathing down your neck lately but you got to trust me and be honest with me when I want you to be."

"What do you mean, dad?"

"You know what I mean Kurt. There's something you're not telling me about this Karosky kid who, by the way, I haven't had the chance to beat the crap out of. And I know there are other things you're not telling me." Kurt guiltily looked away as Burt continued, "I'm not asking you to tell me everything Kurt, but I will always be here for you when you're ready to tell me. And I will always protect you no matter what."

Kurt turned back towards his father, his eyes watering. He knew how much his accident greatly pained his father and he knew how unfair he was being by not telling him what exactly happened between him and Karosky. "Thanks dad," Kurt whispered as he spread his arms towards his father for a hug.

Burt cautiously hugged back his son. As soon as he noticed that Kurt was not flinching from the contact, his arms around him grew tighter, "I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad."

They stayed within that position for a while before Kurt muttered, "But I promised Mercedes that we will go buy some clothe for our costumes at nationals after glee practice."

With still his son in his arms, Burt sighed in disbelief. Of course, his son will always be his son.

 **XxXx**

"Hey Kurt, I'm sorry but something came up at home so I can't go to the mall with you today."

It has not been a good day for Kurt Hummel. Everyone was so conscious of him as if he was a ticking bomb. And even the boys who usually did not care so much for him was watching him more closely than usual, especially Puck who had strangely stayed close to Kurt whenever he walked down the halls. Therefore, he was looking forward to hanging out with Mercedes and saying that her cancelling their date disappointing was an understatement.

"No worries, I will just go back home and watch the Golder Girls marathon like what I have been doing for the past few days," Kurt muttered sarcastically as he glared at the decorations in his locker and refused to look at Mercedes.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I know you need a breath of fresh air but just not today. We can go tomorrow."

Kurt looked up at Mercedes and his heart squeezed painfully when he noticed how Mercedes looked so guilty. He shut his locker before he turned his body towards her and gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm sorry Mercedes for taking it up on you. I'm just really stressed lately. Like you said, we can go tomorrow."

Mercedes smiled before she gave him a serious look and said, "But you have to promise me that you will not go to the mall by yourself."

"I promise."

Mercedes was about to give him a hug but retreated, remembering how Kurt lately reacted towards touch. Kurt instead kissed Mercedes on her cheeks which caused Mercedes to brighten up in delight. With a wave Mercedes left while Kurt watched her go sadly. He glanced at his watch and sighed. He was not ready to go back home yet. He was not in the mood to invite the other glee members to go out with him either. Tina would have been the best choice but he knew that she was hanging out with her boyfriend, Mike Chang and he didn't want to disturb them. Brittany would have been the second best choice but Kurt knew that Santana would come with them and she was not someone Kurt was willing to spend an afternoon with. And he was in no mood to deal with Rachel at that moment.

Sighing, he gave up thinking about the possibility of inviting anyone else and decided to go to Lima Beans by himself. He knew that his father would get upset with him but he needed some space.

Ordering a non-fat mocha for himself as soon as he arrived at Lima Beans, he waited for his order when he heard a voice call out towards him, "Hey, you dropped your change."

Kurt turned back to see a hand reaching towards him. Then he was not at Lima Beans anymore but back at the stairs of McKinley, flying within the air as he watched Karosky reach towards him. He had to run from those hands, he could not let Karosky touch him. He was falling.

He felt himself drop onto the ground and in his mind he could only see the face of Karosky smirking at him like he did many times when dumping Kurt into the dumpster. Kurt was blacking out and he would have let himself give into the darkness when he felt a warm hand grab his own. Now he was not seeing Karosky's face but instead a pair of warm hazel brown eyes that were filled with concern. Kurt looked into them and gasped when he noticed that those eyes belonged to a handsome boy who was wearing a blue blazer uniform.

Despite the fact that Kurt was losing consciousness, he couldn't help but smile up at the boy. His last thought as he fell into deep sleep was how another superman must have arrived to save him.


	2. Blue-Green

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your responses! And thank you guys so much for reading :)**

 **-Miaicegirl**

 **Chapter 2: Blue-Green**

Blaine Anderson was awkward and a coward when it came to love. Ever since he was young he was overshadowed by his older brother Cooper and felt constantly neglected by his parents when he knew that his parents were trying their best to love them equally. However, that became harder when Blaine had outed that he was gay to his parents and their relationship had soured even more since. He received unnecessary attention from the bullies at school and being one of the openly two gay kids at school did not help his situation any better.

He never truly fallen in love with anyone even though he had several crushes. He also had never went on a date before except for that time he asked his only other openly gay friend at his high school for a Sadie Hawkins dance at freshmen year. However, that night went badly when the both of them were beaten up so badly by the seniors. Since then, he never dared to ask anyone out.

After transferring to Dalton Academy, things have gotten so much better for Blaine. Because of the no tolerance bullying policy, he was never beaten up nor emotionally abused for being openly gay. Also he was able to attain the attention he had missed from his parents (even though slightly different) for being the star singer of the Warblers. His charisma which was always outshined by Cooper was finally at its work at Dalton Academy and Blaine found himself genuinely happy.

However, he somewhat still felt empty and was ready to move on with his love life which was something he has been avoiding for the past few years.

 **XxXx**

Blaine was at the Lima Beans after Warbler's practice with his friends Jeff, Nick, and Trent. His friends were excitedly talking of their next number when someone caught Blaine's attention. It was the boy who had caught Blaine's interest several weeks before but Blaine never had the courage to talk to the boy nor was he ever planning to. Even though Blaine knew that he was a hopeless romantic, he was reasonable enough to not believe in the concept of love at first sight. However, when he first saw this particular boy one day at Lima Beans, he was immediately drawn to the boy's delicate beauty with his milky porcelain skin and rosy cheeks. But what caught his attention the most were the boy's striking eyes which were the most particular and alluring mixture of green, blue, and grey.

It has been a while since Blaine last seen the boy and found it strange that he was all by himself without his friends surrounding him. He looked so small and vulnerable as he lined up to order his coffee. As usual the boy stood out with his fashionable clothing and pale but beautiful complexion. Despite the fact that it was quite warm outside, the boy was wearing a black turtle neck sweater with a silver linen blazer and dark tightly fitted skinny jeans which were tucked inside knee high black boots. He was unusually fidgety and was constantly intertwining his fingers in front of him as he twisted and untwisted his body nervously.

It was all very sudden when the boy collapsed. Blaine had been watching him carefully as he turned off his friends' conversations. And as soon as someone called out to him, the boy fell onto the floor without warning. At first Blaine was too shocked to move but he was fast enough to be by the side of the boy before anyone else. Blaine grabbed the boy's hand and ordered his friends over his shoulder to call the ambulance. Turning back once again to the boy, Blaine stilled in shock as beautiful blue-green eyes stared up into his own. His eyes reminded Blaine of many things at once; the deep forests, the deep dark oceans, and the skies before a storm. They were filled with so much knowledge and life that Blaine could not turn away from them.

Then the smile that came afterwards made his heart stop and for the first time in his life, Blaine knew how it felt for time to move.

 **XxXx**

Blaine had followed the boy into the ambulance and the hospital when the boy seemed to refuse to release Blaine's hand. Blaine was also unwilling to release the boy so he had lied that he was a friend. However, as soon as they arrived at the hospital, the nurses demanded him to release him which he did reluctantly. Now, he was waiting as he sat on the seats right outside the patient's rooms.

Few minutes later a nurse walked out of the boy's room and informed Blaine with a smile, "Your friend is fine, dear. You cannot see him today because you are not his family but come visit tomorrow morning when he will be awake."

Blaine muttered a thank you as the nurse walked away and was about to stand up when a few people started running towards him from the end of the hall. One of them was a man wearing a flannel shirt and a red cap. He was the first one to reach the boy's room and sped inside without a glance at Blaine who was too shocked to move. Then a large boy who must have been several feet taller than Blaine came running in next as he gave Blaine a curious look. The tall boy was followed by a woman with short dirty blonde hair and the nurse from earlier was shouting after them to not run in the hallways. Suddenly losing the will to go back home from the concerned worried expressions of the the people who were most likely the boy's family members, Blaine sat himself down and waited some more.

A few minutes later, several more people were running down the hall and Blaine was shocked at the numbers of people who were arriving. Blaine wasn't sure how to describe this group of people but he believed it was safe to call them a group of people of all shape and sizes. The person that first caught Blaine's attention was a boy in a wheelchair who was wearing glasses and suspenders. The boy was being pushed by an Asian girl with long black hair with blue hair extensions. She seemed to be completely shaken and tears were streaming down her cheeks as a tall Asian boy looked down at her with concern. Running along the right side of them was a boy with a Mohawk wearing a leather jacket and on the left was a man with permed brown hair. The group behind them was coming down the hall slowly where two girls in cheerleader uniforms were supporting a black girl who looked as if she was told the world was ending. She did not have tears in the eyes like the Asian girl but had an expression of utter shock and the two girls were holding onto her as if the girl would collapse if they released her. Surrounding them was a Latino girl in another cheerleader uniform, a well-groomed girl with long brown hair and a blonde haired boy wearing a red letterman jacket. All of them were looking at the black girl with concern in their eyes as they slowly approached the boy's room. One of the cheerleaders knocked on the door gently and the tall boy opened the door to let the black girl and the two supporting girls inside while the tall boy stepped out along with the nurse and doctor. The doctor gave the group a small nod while the nurse gave them a small smile and walked away.

"How is he, Finn?" The well-groomed girl asked the boy hastily.

The tall boy called Finn frowned but answered, "He's fine. Didn't hit his head too badly. Doc said that he will wake up tomorrow morning so it's better if you guys go on home."

All of them released an audible sigh but the tense atmosphere was ever so present.

Suddenly the boy with the Mohawk was on to Blaine and shouted threateningly, "Are you the one who touched Kurt?"

Now everyone's attention was on Blaine who was invisible just moments before. The boy's accusation confused Blaine but it caused him to blush nonetheless.

 _Touch the boy?_ Blaine thought. _Was holding his hand count as touching?_

The image of the boy's smile right before he lost consciousness and the realization that he had held a boy's hand without any hesitation made him blush even more. He cursed himself silently for embarrassing himself as he thought about how to answer this Mohawk boy who was glaring down at him.

However, Blaine was saved when the tall boy called out, "Hey man, it's alright. He was the one who helped Kurt to the hospital so he has nothing to do with Kurt fainting."

"But how do we know he wasn't the one who caused it?"

"Noah!" The man with the curly hair said firmly and with authority, "We are making too much commotion so let's all head out, _now_." The man gave the tall boy a small nod as he ushered the rest of the reluctant group down the hall. The Mohawk boy gave Blaine one more glare before he walked down the hall along with the rest of the group. The well-groomed girl walked over to the tall boy and gave his hand a squeeze as they passed a look between them before she followed the rest of the group.

Then the tall boy turned to Blaine and gave him a tired lop-sided grin as he joined Blaine to sit next to him on the chairs. "Thanks for helping Kurt, we appreciate it. I'm Finn by the way."

"I'm Blaine." Blaine answered as he returned Finn's grin with a small smile.

"Hey, if you don't mind, can you stay here for a few more minutes? Burt said he wanted to talk to you."

"Burt?" Blaine asked curiously, vaguely unware of who Burt was.

"Kurt's dad."

Blaine hesitated slightly but he did not have heart to turn down the boy's father so he nodded, "of course."

"Cool." Then Finn glanced towards the door and muttered, "I'm sure he will come out as soon as they calmed down Mercedes."

"Is Mercedes the girl who came in being supported by two cheerleaders? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, I think she will be fine as soon as Kurt wakes up. Just feeling guilty for what happened…" Finn grew silent and did not dare to look at Blaine again as if he was guilty of saying too much. He abruptly stood up and told him, "I'll go and tell Burt that you're waiting for him." Then as if he was running away, he walked into the room, leaving Blaine once again alone at the halls.

A few minutes later, the door opened once again and the two cheerleaders filed out along with the woman and the man. The girl with the dirty blonde hair turned to the adults and said, "Please take care Mr. and Mrs. Hudson-Hummel."

"Thank you so much girls for bringing Mercedes here." The woman told the both of them softly with a kind smile.

"Yeah, we appreciate it a lot." The man said as he gave a nod of appreciation towards each of them but with a look of sadness etched across his face.

Each of the girls gave them a small smile as they headed down the hall. However, Blaine received a short but curious glance by the cheerleader with pure blonde hair and he was pretty sure he heard her mutter, "hair gel" before she was steered away by the other girl.

Then the woman glanced at Blaine and gave him a knowing smile before she walked back into the room. The man however approached him and he stood up when the man stood in front of him with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Hey, I'm Burt. The nurses told me that you stayed with Kurt the whole time and we really thank you," The man started as he extended his hand towards Blaine for a handshake.

Blaine took it and shook it gingerly, "No need to thank me, sir."

"Just call me Burt." Then Burt collapsed onto the chair and motioned Blaine to sit next to him which Blaine obliged. "I never saw him look so peaceful when he's unconscious before," Burt began without looking at Blaine, "He always has this look of pain whenever he's unconscious as if he's watching a nightmare." Burt then gave out a long sigh, took off his cap and rubbed his bald head before putting back the cap on once again.

Blaine was studying Burt cautiously before he asked, "Does this happen often? Fainting I mean."

"Often enough."

"What triggers it?" Immediately Blaine regretted the question remembering how often his friends told him that he got too involved within other people's problems without thinking of the consequences.

However, Burt did not seem to mind the question and answered, "He reacts terribly towards people reaching out towards him or touching him."

That explained the Mohawk boy's outburst. However, this made Blaine even more curious at the same time. He wondered what had caused Kurt to react that way and Blaine found himself wanting to know more.

Burt's sigh caused Blaine to be pulled out from his thoughts and watched as Burt stood up. "Well thanks. A lot. But it's better for you to go on home before your parents start worrying."

"Wait…" Blaine stopped Burt without thinking, "Is it okay for me to come visit Kurt tomorrow?" It was the first time Blaine said the boy's name out loud and he strangely found the name on his tongue comforting. It sent a warm tingling feeling to spread out throughout his entire body.

This time Burt did not answer immediately but was studying him as if judging him. Then he asked, "Are you a friend of my son's?"

Blaine gulped, unable to answer but somehow managed to stutter out, "Ye-yes…"

Burt was looking at him as if he did not believe him and looked down at his Dalton uniform then back up at Blaine's handsome face.

Blaine couldn't really describe what he felt but he felt a strange threatening vibe from Burt, for whatever reason he did not know. However, as if he was making up his mind Burt replied, "Sure, just come by my home tomorrow after school. I'm putting Kurt on house arrest tomorrow so he'll be there the whole day. And I'm thinking he'd want to thank you."

Burt felt around his pockets searching for something before he glanced at Blaine and asked, "do you have any pen and paper by any chance?"

Blaine opened his book bag and ripped off a piece of paper from his notebook and took out a pen and handed it to Burt who started scribbling on the paper. Burt handed them back to Blaine and found an address written on the crumpled paper.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Burt grunted as he shut the door behind him, leaving Blaine behind with finality. Blaine could not truly depict what just happened but he gripped the paper between his fingers tightly as if it were a lifeline.


End file.
